


Carbuncle gets Carabies

by takobellz



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Animal Death, Crack, I'm Sorry, Other, Rabies, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takobellz/pseuds/takobellz
Summary: carbuncle gets rabies
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Carbuncle gets Carabies

Arle was on a walk with her pet, carbuncle. 

"Carbuncle, I love you so much!"

"Gu-gu!"

"You're my- AHHHH"

Arle saw a thin gray cat hissing with blood shot eyes and foam coming from its mouth. Dear god it looked like a walking corpse, with patches of fur missing and one eye. The cat jumped and sunk it's teeth into Carbuncle. Arle gasped and ran towards it and smacked the cat away from Carbuncle.

"Shoo! Get away from him you mangy cat!" Arle shouted

The cat hissed and jumped off into the bushes. Carbuncle had a big bite mark on him that bled and bled.

"Oh no! Carbie, we need to get you to the vet!"

Arle scooped him up and quickly ran off, rushing him to a vet.

\--------------------------------

At the vet..

"Ah yes, Arle. It appears that Carbuncle as Carabies." 

Risukuma said looking at his clipboard.

"Oh. Well maybe a game of puyo puyo will ea-"

"No, Arle. Im afraid a puyo puyo battle will help his rabies."

Risukuma put his paw on her shoulder. 

"You must put down Carbuncle."

Arle felt tears starting to cloud up her vision.

"B-but.. Carbuncle is my best friend!" 

She looked at Carbuncle twitching and foaming from the mouth from his hospital bed.

"Surely there's another way?"

"No. If you let him live he will just bite and spread his disease and foam everywhere until everyone has rabies and we go through the rabies apocalypse."

Arle was crying.

"You can't put him down...  
But I can."

"Good" Risukuma gave her a shotgun "Cause I don't have alot of rabies shots."

\--------------------------------

"Gu- BLEEEUGH- Gu-gu.."

Carbuncle was tied up to a tree. Arle was sobbing as Carbuncle tried breaking free and foaming and vomiting.

"BLEH- gugugu!"

Arle sniffed.

"Don't make this hard for me.." Arle pointed the gun at Carbuncle as tears flowed down her face.

Bang.

...

"Gu..gu.."

"IT DIDNT WORK!"

BANG! 

"Gu-"

BANG!

"Gu-gu.."

BANG BANG!

"G-....gu.."

...

BANG!

And then it was silence.

Carbuncles beautiful ghost rose up from his pitiful body to the heavens, but then was suddenly dragged down to the fiery depths of hell.

"No! Why did Carbie go to hell?!"

"Haven't you heard?"

Satan walked up to Arle out of no where and put his hand on her shoulder.

"All dogs go to hell, Arle!"

"B-but.." Arle sniffed "Carbuncles not a dog.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Well, off to visit your mother!"

**Author's Note:**

> the end


End file.
